Percy Jackson and the Blue Box
by SiegeAtWar
Summary: The Doctor and Donna pay a visit to Percy Jackson and his is story is full of romance unexpected twists and action. Can the Doctor help Percy save all of Olympus as well as time and space? Find out by reading. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

The chill settled down upon Percy as he lay awake in his cabin and all that was heard was the laboured breathes of his half brother Tyson. He has gotten bigger since the last time we met thought Percy when he caught a glimpse of Tyson as he rolled over onto his side. Pain shot through his arm and he let out a small yelp with surprise and pain. He had forgotten of what had happened last night in capture the flag. He gazed over at Tyson and he was still fast asleep with mushroom clouds of warm breathes creating fog as it mixed and swirled with cold air. Percy rolled back over. Within minutes his head started clouding and the weight of tiredness and pulled him into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna Noble clung tight to the railings inside the TARDIS her hands already slipping due to the sweating of her hands. She looked over at the console to see the Doctor dancing about flipping switches and pressing flashing buttons of all colours. Allons-y? Yes, that's what he said thought Donna.

"What?"

"Allons-y ", he shouted back as cheery as a child on their birthday.

"What?"

"It's just, just a thing"

"A what?" she demanded.

"It's a clever thing for clever people to say", the Doctor said over the wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS

"Are you implying that I'm not clever", she snapped with a fierce tone. To that he dare not answer. He just went back to flying the TARDIS... Badly.

Donna was just about to say something as her grip on the railing failed. Something was throwing the machine around like it was a juggling ball. The lights flickered then failed. They were in a veil of darkness.

"What's wrong with her?" The Doctor said quizzically but worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth Case had had a slow Friday. She had done nothing but clean her bunk and read a war strategy book left to her from her mother. But now it was time for capture the flag.

She stood beside Percy as Dionysus read out the teams' only half paying attention. He's probably thinking about wine thought Annabeth. She turned to share this comment with Percy but was cut off by Dionysus as her name was called. She moved away from Percy to join her team. Not long after that Percy made his way towards Annabeth. Yes he's on my team she thought, wait, why should I care?

The rest of the names were called and then we were off to hide our flag. We, as a team, decided it would be best to hide our flag on Zeus's fist. It could be easily defended as there was a clearing around it.

Percy and I were paired as scouts to explore the river area. We jogged through the undergrowth and dodged trees but as we arrived at our destination 30 other campers on the opposite team arrive from practically nowhere. One of which was the new girl she had not been claimed nor had she given us her name but she drifted ashore in some sort of shuttle. She was an excellent fighter. They fought valiantly but soon had to retreat by the pressing numbers. Percy was ahead of Annabeth but not by much. As they ran a camper threw a spear. Annabeth looked back; it was Clarisse who threw the spear. It sailed past Annabeth just brushing her hair. She watched as the spear lodged itself in Percy's shoulder. His steps tripped up and went head over heels down a hill. He slammed into a log towards the bottom and the shaft of the spear snapped off. I rushed down the hill getting scratched in the face by braches to find Percy, in a pool of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

It stopped. It just stopped. The TARDIS stopped. The Doctor made his way over to where he last saw Donna before the lights went out.

"DOCTOR!"

"Donna where are you?"

"If I knew don't you think I would be trying to get back to the console?"

"Well feel around you and try to establish where you are and I will come for you."

"I feel, I feel, a fountain. Yes definitely a fountain. Warm water and, yuck Salt! Since when did you have a salt water fountain" Donna called back to the Doctor. I don't thought the Doctor.

The lights came back on and the Doctor glanced towards Donnas' voice.

There she is by the door. What the hell the Doctor thought. There was Donna alright, but she was beside a sandstone fountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy woke. It was still dark and the pain in his shoulder has now subsided to a dull throb. The light and noise that had awoken him was now gone. He propped himself up on his bunk and scanned the room. Tyson, of course, was sill fast asleep. Percy tried to take in every small detail. Wait. He abruptly stopped his search to see that the saltwater fountain that his father, Poseidon, himself had made was gone and in its place rested this big blue box. The longer he stared at it the more confused he got. It looked like the police boxes he'd seen in history books but how did it get here. It had somehow gone through the barrier and ended up in my cabin without breaking anything, except the fountain Percy thought.

After 10 minutes of looking at it Percy decided to get a closer look. Once he got up from his bunk he winced at the pain returned to his shoulder wound. He shuffled over ignoring the pain as the door opened. A tall, wiry man wearing a tailcoat appeared.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor"


	6. Chapter 6

Percy stood there with shock with a million questions going a million kilometres per hour inside his head but yet he could not find the words to voice them. Who was this man and How did he get here were just two of these.

"Where is this," the man who called himself the Doctor asked.

"Long Island," Percy replied.

"Hmmm," the Doctor replied.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Percy demanded, finally finding his voice.

"I'm the Doctor and this is the TARDIS" as the words were spoken a woman with shoulder length orange hair burst out of the box.

"Doctor, when can we fix the TARDIS and..." Her eyes settled on Percy. She waited in suspended silence before she said cautiously "I'm Donna. Donna Noble." There were rushing footsteps outside.

"Percy what's going on in there?" It's Annabeth. Her voice was puffed and urgent like she had been running.

"Umm, maybe you should see yourself," he said to her calmly. She walked into the room and caught her breath.

And yes Tyson is still asleep. Annabeth walked over to Percy and whispered something in his ear. He uncapped riptide. The Doctor and Donna watched in amazement as the bronze sword grew to full length.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. Yes you to seaweed brain." And with that Annabeth led the way out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside it was havoc. Even in the darkness people were seen running everywhere with swords, daggers and spears, others screaming their heads off and those who are calmly walking. Most were headed to the big house. That's where we were going. The Doctor and Donna were talking between themselves barely noticing the fast paced action all around them. It seemed as if they were used to this sort of stuff. There was something that did not seem right. No matter how hard Percy thought he could not place a finger on it, but something was wrong and his mind still clouded with the dreariness of sleep did not help. Annabeth seems worried thought Percy what could possibly be happening. We walked past many more campers and satyrs before we finally reached the big house. Chiron and Mr D in full body armour told Percy straight away that something was really wrong as they race around frantically helping campers get ready for battle. Annabeth turned around to Percy, Donna and the Doctor.

"There are these angel things attacking camp and we have no idea how to fight them," she explained hurriedly," they don't show up in any records. They appear to be just statues. They appeared out of nowhere and are destroying the camp." As if it were right on cue the big house combusted into flames. How did we not notice the statues Percy thought they are everywhere?

Annabeth's comment got the Doctors attention.

"Don't Blink"


	8. Chapter 8

After that it was the doctor who took charge. He became the self appointed leader. Although no one new whether to trust him or not he was there best hope. He, as a leader, was doing poorly all he did was stand there looking at the angels. As he stared he told them about the angels and how they are a quantum-locked life force, only able to move when unobserved. After that was out time seemed to stand still as everyone stopped and looked. The moment dragged on and within minutes the first of the campers decided to blink. The camper, who first blinked, was Stephanie of the Aphrodite cabin. One moment she was there and then she was gone and the angel now stood where Stephanie once stood. Now is when the screaming starts.

Percy could hear the straining sounds Annabeth made as she forced her eyes to stay open. Everyone had left leaving only The Doctor, Donna, Percy, Annabeth, Chiron and the new girl who stood across the yard from Percy with her hood low across her face showing only the slightest bit of blonde hair.

A scream rifled through the air disturbing every living thing within earshot. It was Annabeth. Percy could not listen to her scream so he broke his gaze with an angel and dashed across to where Annabeth now stood with an angel less than a foot away.

Retreat. It was the only thing possible. They backed up to where the smouldering remains of the big house stood then they turned and ran. The only way out was blocked, but then Percy remembered seeing a gravel track leading into the bush just behind the big house. So that is where they went, all of them including the new girl who had somehow caught up. They ran and ran with little rocks churning under every step until they came to a small clearing they thought to lay low in.

They sat down with every muscle in their bodies aching. The sun had not even risen yet. There was just a small peak of light coming from the horizon.

It was the Doctor who broke the silence.

"How come there is a roman legion on long island?"

Percy replied, "we are NOT Romans we are Greek."

"Still why are there Greeks on Long Island?" Donna asked.

"This is our home," answered Chiron.

"When is this?" the Doctor asked.

"Well New York is that way and we did have a wii in our rec room before it was blown up," stated Annabeth as if it were obvious when it was.

It was then when the new girl lifted her hood. This was the first time Percy had actually seen her up close. She was quite old compared to Percy possibly an young adult thought Percy. While Percy, Annabeth and Chiron looked at her they missed hearing the gasps of the Doctor and Donna. The girl spoke whilst looking directy at the doctor.

"Hello Dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Percy, Annabeth and Chiron were still observing the new girl so they missed the single tear of joy shed by the Doctor, the first light of day making it shimmer as it ran down his cheek. Donna's smile was as wide as it could be and her own tears flooded from her eyes mixing with some of her hair which had been blown across her face.

_IF SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER AND HE IS NO GOD, THAN HER MOTHER MUST BE_ Percy thought to himself _I WILL HAVE TO ASK ONCE ALL THIS STATUE MADDNESS IS SORTED OUT._

"Jenny" the doctor exhaled barely audible.

They both got up and held each other in a tight embrace that nothing could interfere with. Donna soon joined them and they stood there for what seemed like ages and by the time they were done and their tears dried up Percy, Annabeth and Chiron were in deep conversation.

"…How'd the statues get through the border" asked Percy.

"Good job seaweed brain, you just pointed out the most obvious question," said Annabeth.

"Now, now children no need to get feisty, the Doctor here seems to know what's going on," Chiron said being hopeful. They all turned to look at the new trio of company expectantly.

The Doctor snapped out of the dazed mood that hung over the three and began to look at the situation with fresh eyes. He turned to the campers and asked, "All those buildings back there, what are they and is there anything in them that could help us?"

"Firstly we don't know how to fight them so we do not know what would help and secondly they are mostly cabins dedicated to one of each of the Olympic gods so…" Chiron said being cut off by the Doctor, who continued,

"So there is one for every god and… are they decorated accordingly?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Annabeth asked.

" I think I have an idea," explained the doctor. And thus it began.


End file.
